Skin Deep
by xo-emma-ox
Summary: Claire and Gray despise each other. The Harvest Goddess thinks they need to spend a little time in each other's shoes... Litterally. Claire/Gray Updated severely, worth re-reading
1. Hate

**BAM! I bet you didn't see this one coming!! Claire and Gray switching places… Imagine! How the sparks shall fly… XD**

**HURRAH!**

**P.S- I decided just to go with 'Claire', for now. Ella is too… subtle for this story. XD**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**And VOTE on my POLL. I only have 3 votes! C'mon people! WORK IT!**

**"Are those clams?... I love clams." - The Geiko Gecko.**

**--**

**Claire's POV**

"…And that's the 100th reason that I hate Gray!" I finished with a smirk.

The Harvest Goddess frowned.

"Claire…'hate' is a strong word. And don't you think 'being born' was really his fault?"

"Yeah, well..." I ripped up a handful of grass from beside me and tore it into a million little pieces.

I pretended it was Gray's head.

"But…" She watched me silently praying he would accidentally chop himself in half with that axe of mine he was upgrading. I wonder if she could read minds… "Why do you dislike him _so very much_?"

"I… I don't know." I honestly didn't know. "I just do."

"Well." A gorgeous smile flashed across the Harvest Goddess' flawless face. "Maybe you'll just have to spend a while in each other's shoes."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… not gonna happen."

"Don't be so sure." She snapped a delicate finger twice, and the familiar sparkles began to appear. "I'll be seeing you later…"

"Alright." I stood up and brushed the back of my pants off. Imagine of Gray saw me with a grassy butt. How embarrassing! "See you tomorrow." I added.

But she was already gone.

--

**Gray's POV**

"I _hate_ Claire!" I yelled at Grandpa. "Why would I want to do my best work for _her_?!"

"_Gray_!" His face was purple. Man, I could really get him going. "She is our _best customer_, _and you will treat her with RESPECT_!!"

I threw Claire's axe onto the floor and stormed out of the shop.

I would _never_ respect _her_; that ungrateful, incoherent, pain in my ass! I passed the Poultry Farm and turned down a dirt path. I didn't know where I was headed, nor did I even care. Anywhere but _here_ would be fine.

I walked by Gotz's store, and then the path leading to Claire's farm. I headed quickly up a path ahead of me. Wasn't the Hot Spring up here? I could go for a dip.

A small spring appeared, and then the Hot Spring. Maybe instead of a hot bath, I could take a cold one. Maybe it would knock some sense in to me. How could I be so stupid to just storm out of Grandpa's shop like that? He could _fire_ me!

I whipped off my hat and tossed it onto the grass. I glanced around to make sure no one was here. Imagine if someone like… _Claire_… walked in on me… _naked_. I would literally _die_ of embarrassment!

But no one was here.

I removed my shirt, and then my pants. Hurriedly, I dove into the chilly water. When I came up for air, I realized how refreshed I felt. How... _relaxed. _It was nice for a change. I should come here more often.

_Tinkle, tinkle._

What the hell was that? Were those _sparkles_ I could see? WHAT THE HELL...?

"Oh, hello Gray."

I turned and stared straight at a beautiful woman with green hair. I could help but yelp.

"Who the hell are you!? How do you know my name!?"

She giggled, and I caught her eyes wandering down my body. I quickly folded my arms tighlty across my chest.

She smirked.

I scowled.

"I am the Harvest Godess. I know everyone's name."

I looked around. "Well what do you want from me?"

"I do not want anything from you. I thought someone had tossed in an offer. I never knew anyone to toss in... themself."

"I was... swimming." I felt kind of bad. How could I just swim in a _sacred_ place like this? STUPID! I silently cursed myself.

"Anyway... is there anything you need? Anything bothering you?" The Harvest Goddess asked.

I smiled.

"Well..." I thought about Grandpa. Then I thought about Claire. "There is _someone _that bothers me."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Claire." I said with a smirk.

She didn't look surprised. "I've had a similar request from her... about you."

My jaw dropped. How _dare_ she!?

The Harvest Goddess laughed. It sounded like wind chimes.

"I have an idea, Gray."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Just go home, and go to sleep. You'll find out in the morning."

"Ummm..." I scratched the top of my head. "Okay."

And then she was gone.

--

**Alright! So... what do you think the Harvest Goddess' idea is? It's pretty obvious. Just read my A/N at the top. XD I can't wait to write more!!**

**-- emma (the girl with the funky socks).**

**HURRAH!**

**VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	2. Becoming

Wow

**Wow! 5 whole reviews in like, 1 day. Honestly, I'm shocked. I'm so happy! You guys are fantastic. XD Alrighty, then. Chapter 2… It's about time they become each other, don't you think? (I do). And what I say goes! … Just kidding… But not really. XD **

**VOTE ON MY POLL! So far I have 7. But I've got so many choices! I need help deciding! Four people chose all different ones, so that makes it even tougher! C'mon people. Pick the BEST. **

**DiaDiamond95: Don't we all? XD Updating as we speak! **

**hajischevalier: **_**Very**_** interesting! Sorry I'm rushing things. I just have a lot of great ideas and want to get to them as soon as possible! XD Glad you like it!**

**Siashuria: Thanks! XD It's so much fun to write!**

**Chocoholicstar: Thank you! thumbs up**

**Kiminochi: I know it's a bit rushed. (See hajischevalier's response above.) I'm just so excited. Thanks! I hope more people vote on my poll, too. XD**

**Ninny-na: I know. I'm so sorry I rushed things. (See responses above) But honestly; who can blame me? Writing this is so much fun! XD **

**Sorry for the rushing guys! This chapter will be very detailed, just for you! **

**Enjoy!**

**HURRAH!**

**Normal POV**

As Claire slept, a strange wind blew through her windows. It whooshed around her like a curtain, enveloping her.A rush of rose colored smoke surround, then suddenly disappeared.

Her body twisted and turned, and her normally neat bedspread quickly became disheveled, like an unruly male's might be. Her light sleep became heavy, and she began to snore. Her mouth hung open, a trickle of drool leaking out.

--

Back at the Inn, a storm was brewing inside the boys' room. Gray tossed and turned, sleeping deeply. A blue fog was beginning to fill the room. It draped itself around him, and then disappeared, as if it had never been. Suddenly, he rolled onto his back, and became still. His hands sat neatly on his stomach, funeral style. His snoring stopped, and was replaced with a gentle rhythmic breathing. He slept soundly.

**Claire's POV **

"Mmm." I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. Six A.M; time to get up.

I never got tired of this routine. I wiped away the smear of drool from my face. _Gross_. My chin felt scratchy. Had I broken out again?… _Great_.

It was cold.

"Brrr." I shivered, glancing at the floor.

No wonder I was so cold! My blankets were strewn across the floor! I reached down to pick them up. Surprisingly, I lifted them all together with ease. I pulled them over me and glanced at my hands.

"Oh, my goddess." My nails were destroyed and caked with dirt. That is so disgusting!

A loud snore interrupted my thoughts.

I yelped.

From the bed beside me, Cliff rolled about.

Wait. Cliff?

…

Where was I? I looked around the room.

I was at the Inn.

Did I get drunk or something? Why was I in Gray's room…? Did we…?

…

"Oh, goddess."

But wait. No. I was at the Spring last night. I didn't go to a party. I had a long talk with the Harvest Goddess.

About Gray.

**BANG!**

The door to the room swung open with such force that it hit the wall beside it.

"_Gray_!" Ann screamed at me.

My eyes widened and I held out my palms. "What the hell are you yelling at me for?!" Was my voice deeper? … _Huskier_?

"_Claire's dead!_" She wailed.

"I'm dead…?" I whimpered.

"C'mon!"

I pulled my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Dear, goddess." When was the last time I had shaved?!

_Focus, Claire. You might be dead_. I thought to myself. _Get it together_!

I stood up and looked down at my feet.

My freakishly _huge_ feet.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed, running a hand through my hair.

_My short, __**red**__ hair_.

"OH MY GODDESS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Ann stared at me, dumbfounded. "Gray… What is your problem?"

From beside me, Cliff stirred, his hand making it's way up to his face. He rubbed his eyes.

"Gray, what the hell is your problem? You're acting like such a retard."

I took a deep breath. This couldn't be happening… _What_ was happening?! I'm not _Gray_!!

"Hurry, guys! Claire's DEAD." Ann ran over, grabbed my arm, and then Cliff's; yanking us both down the stairs and out the door. "Dead?" was all Cliff managed to squeak out.

By the time we got to my farm, we were all out of breath. Ann shoved open my door, and I ran past them.

"Oh…" Cliff began.

"…My…" Ann continued.

"…Goddess." I finished.

Claire… _I_… was lying on my bed…

_Dead_.

I was dead. I'm… dead. I'm dead. I'm… _dead_? Why? Why _me_? Why couldn't it have been Gray? Where was he anyway? And why was I in his bed…? Had I become… _Gray_?

Dashing over to my mirror, I stared at my reflection. The chiseled features, the flaming red hair, the navy blue eyes…

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I asked tearfully, turning.

"No! She really _is_ dead!" Ann waved her arms frantically. "Look!"

"Hold on a sec." Cliff walked over to my dead body and placed his hand on it's chest.

"Um, excuse me-" I began. _Hands off my dead body! Just because you couldn't touch me before, doesn't mean that when I'm dead-_

"She's not dead." He laughed. "She's asleep."

Ann rushed over. "Really? That' so weird. Claire is usually up at the crack of dawn. Unlike you guys…" She trailed off.

Cliff rolled his eyes. I was so relieved. I'm _not_ dead! I wanted to cry tears of joy.

Cliff nudged me. "No need to act like such a baby, Gray. Claire's fine."

Ann laughed. "Who knew you cared so much about her?"

"He talks about her all the time…" Cliff continued, linking arms with Ann as they made their way to the door. I stayed behind.

Trudging over to my bed, I nudged the body.

It groaned unhappily.

"Um… hello?" I asked it. This was weird on _so many levels_. "Wake up…"

I was lying on my stomach, my arms twisted in an unruly manner. The blonde hair was tangled and matted, and drool leaked from the corner of the mouth.

"Disgusting." I muttered. I began to get angry. "Hey! Wake up!"

"…Just five more minutes…" It mumbled drowsily, flopping onto it's back.

I sighed angrily and marched to the end of my bed. I grabbed my body by the feet and began to pull it out of bed. Little did I know; its' hands gripped around the headboard with such strength that I could barely move said person an inch.

I gave up, exhausted.

"You have to get up! We have a slight problem over here!" I hollered.

Finally, _it _stirred. "… What Kai? You can't find you mir- WHOA, WHAT THE HELL?"

I nodded, trying to help. I knew it was Gray. Who else could be so stupid?

"WHY AM I STARING AT MYSELF?" It screamed.

"WHYAM _I _STARING AT MYSELF?" I repeated.

"Wait. Claire? If you're me… than that means…" His hands ran through what _used to be my_ blonde hair, and immediately down to _used to be_ _my_ chest.

He smirked.

I scowled.

"I'm you." I finished, rolling my eyes. "Gray. A smelly old blacksmith."

Gray scoffed. "And I'm Claire. The lazy old farmer."

We glowered at each other.

"Gray, what the hell is going on? What happened last night?!" I folded my arms across my chest.

"_I_ don't know." He scowled, like I should know the answer.

"Well, me neither." I walked over and sat at the edge of my bed.

"I was… swimming." Gray stated.

"Oh, that is _so_ helpful, Gray. _I was swimming_." I mimicked. "_I was swimming like a retard_."

"Well what did you do last night?! It couldn't have been anything _too_ productive." He crossed his arms, eyebrows raised.

"I had gone to the Spring earlier that evening." Would he think I was insane if I told him I was chilling with the Harvest Goddess?

"Doing what?"

"… Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not telling. I don't trust you."

"Claire, grow up."

"You'd think I'm crazy."

"That's not true." Was he blushing? Yeah, right. More like he's about to pass out.

"… Do you believe in the Harvest Goddess?" I asked. There. It was out. Done, done, and done.

"Uhh…I-… uhh…" Gray cleared his throat awkwardly, reaching up to pull his hat over his face. Only it wasn't there. He sighed. "You're crazy."

"… Thought so." I glared at him.

"Whatever." He scratched the top of his head. "It looks like were going to have to be each other for a while. Until we can figure this out…"

"Ha!" I laughed. "You think _you_ can be me?"

Gray chuckled darkly. "It'll be easy. Look; Ooh, I'm Claire. My chest isn't as big as my precious Kai wants it to be, so I'll just laze around my farm all day and grow pineapples for him! Boohoo!"

My jaw dropped. _Ex_cuse_ me_? My cheeks burned like fire. "Well, it'll be easy to be you! I'll just yank a hat down over my face to hide all my emotions! No one will ever see me cry! Or _smile_, for that matter!"

Gray's face turned crimson, and he looked away.

"I never realized how pretty I looked when I blushed." I gushed over myself. "I was so used to just watching you." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Shut up. You're full of crap." He scowled.

Stepping out of bed, I observed his body. _My_ body.

_Not bad_.

I wondered if he thought so, too… Wait. What was I saying? _I like Kai_. Everyone knows that!

"What time is it?" Gray asked suddenly, his face panic stricken.

"Uh, ten thirty." I checked the grandfather clock that stood next to my mirror.

"_Damn_!" He cried, running over to my dresser. "I'm late! And what the hell am I supposed to wear?..."

"Um, if you haven't realized it yet, I'm _you_, and you're _me_. We can't just pretend nothing happened! Get that through your head! What would your grandfather say when _I_ waltzed through the doors to _work_?"

He froze. Worry lines etched his face. "You don't know what to do. You might get hurt."

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine. I can handle myself…" I scowled.

"Well… Can you at least find me something to wear?" Gray ran a hand through his now long blonde hair and sighed.

"Yeah," I reached into my drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans and a yellow top, tossing them to Gray, who grimaced. I laughed.

He stared at me for a moment, and then asked; "Can you turn around? I kind of have to change, here."

"Ha." I laughed. "How do I know you aren't going to _touch my body_?" I sang.

He rolled is eyes. "I have a little more respect for you than that."

I stopped laughing, and squinted my eyes. Gray could be so confusing. One moment he hates me, the next, he _respects_ me? Something wasn't right here. And I had to figure it out.

But first I had to figure out what the hell was going on.

**Alright! How was that for a long update? XD What is up with Gray? Why does he change his feelings for Claire so often? WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM? Next update; A little o' this in Gray's POV. It's about time we hear from him, eh? Can't wait.**

**VOTE ON MY POLL, SVP. (S'il vous plait)**

…**It's French.**

… **Oh, never mind. **

**Haha.**


End file.
